ALIANZAS II
by JUANIS
Summary: LA UNION DE LA TREMENDA ALARIAN XATNER Y YO... ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ALIANZAS I QUE ELLA TIENE Y QUE NO VEO CUANDO LO PONGA EN SU APARTADO BUENO DISFRUTENLO Y MANDEN REVIEWS ¿TODOS LOS ERRORES QUE APAREZCAN SON DE ELLA, LO JURO!


**Alianza II**

La tarde iba cayendo en el recinto de la Atalaya de Kamisama (Templo Sagrado) cuando tres personas: dos adultos y una niña, llegaban al Palacio.

-Procura que esta vez no se vuelva a escapar, Namek.- refunfuño Vegeta.- Suficiente ya ha liado en la Tierra por un rato y eso que solo la dejamos estar a sus anchas una hora.

-Tranquilo.- Le dijo Piccolo.- No se volverá a escapar.- Mira de reojo a la pequeña.- De eso ya me encargare yo.

-Más te vale, por que cuidando niños eres un desastre.

-¡Tú no te metas con mi Papi!- Le espeto Kiba a la vez que le soltaba una patada en la cara, mandándolo lejos del Templo.

En eso salen del interior del Palacio Celeste una niña, atraída por el jaleo.

-¡Dende!- Llamó Frida al joven Kamisama.- Ya hemos encontrado a tu hermana.- Le dijo al namek.- Trae la cuerda y la red de acero.

-¡¡¡Ni lo penséis! -Kiba (o Alarian) sale corriendo hacia el interior del Palacio Celesta, buscando un lugar donde poder ocultarse, lejos de las manos de su hermano e invitada.

-¡¡¡AAAARRGGGH! ¡Ya se nos escapo otra vez!- Dijo la niña. Se vuelve hacia el adulto.- ¡TÚ!- Lo señala.- ¿Cómo podemos capturarla?

- Para empezar, Frida, modera tu forma de hablarme.- Le regaño el namek adulto.- Y ¡¡¡¡ES CULPA TUYA DE QUE ELLA SE VOLVIERA NIÑA POR NO HABERME CONTADO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO LA VERDAD!- Le grito con una vena palpitándole en la sien.

-¿Por qué no la dejamos un ratito?- Pregunto Dende.- A lo mejor no hace nada malo.

¡¡¡CRAAAACCCKKKKK!- Algo se cae al piso y el Templo tiembla un poco.

-¡¡¡La voy a matar!- Dice encabronado en joven, haciendo chasquear la cuerda que tenía entre las manos.

-¡Lo ve!- Le dice Frida a Piccolo.- Ahora Dende esta encabronado y usted como si nada, ahí sentadote meditando ¡¡¡Ayúdenos, carambas!

-Ya te dije que NO, mocosa.- El espeta Piccolo.- Es tu bronca, arréglala tú. 'Veo que Dende esta empezando a rebelarse'- Pensó esto último viendo al joven Kamisama haciendo una lazo con la cuerda.

Unos minutos después...

Frida y Dende entran en un pasillo oscuro, caminando lentamente. Dende iba delante, Frida detrás de él mirando hacia todo los lados y caminado despacito; se podía sentir la tensión, la incertidumbre, palpándose la respiración de los cuerpos exudando del acecho y de pronto…

-Kibitaaa…- canturreó Dende asomando la cabeza por las escaleras que daban al último piso.- ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar?

Detrás de los jóvenes una sombra se fue acercando lentamente; un crujido en el suelo, hizo que Frida se volviera y fuera, con todo el terror del mundo en su corazón, a ver que lo provocó. Aprovechando que se había quedado el joven Kamisama solo, la sombra se pego a él por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

-¿Por qué no te tiras por el borde de la plataforma celeste y nos libras a todos de tu estupidez?- La sombra lo empuja y sale corriendo hacia los pisos superiores.

Dende cae por las escaleras rodando, haciendo mucho ruido; cuando llega al suelo, estaba casi inconsciente y algo magullado.

-¡¡¡¡Dende!- Frida baja las escaleras rápidamente para auxiliarlo.

-Ha-ha huido a los pisos superiores.- Dice el chico sobándose sus adoloridos miembros.

Frida se queda a su lado y mientras revisaba que no se había roto ningún hueso, maldijo a cierto Namek.

Kiba, por su parte, había subido a la primera planta y entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Piccolo vistiéndose. Aprovechando de que tenía un ratito libre, el Namek adulto se había dado una ducha rápido y ahora se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose la capa.

-¡Papi…!- La pequeña Dragen se tira a los brazos de su padre y se hace un ovillo.- Me quieren hacer daño.- Dice con voz de angelito y algo temblorosa.

-Y ¿Por qué será?- Le reprendió Piccolo, arqueando una ceja.

De pronto, la personalidad de Nail lo domina, carga mejor a la pequeña entre sus brazos, se sienta en la cama y acaricia su cabello con toda la dulzura del mundo, a la vez que la arrulla.

-Papi.- Se le aguan los ojos.- Snif… Me quieren atar… Snif…- Se agarra a la camisa de su padre y restriega la carita por ella.

- No lo harán, pequeña mía.- La tranquiliza Nail.- yo me encargare de que no te hagan daño.

Nail se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta, donde los dos adolescentes estaban a punto de entrar.

-Gracias, Sr. Piccolo.- dijo Frida al ver a Kiba en brazos del Namek adulto.- Que bueno que atrapo a Alarian.

-Ahora si vas a saber lo que bueno.- Dijo Dende encabronado y haciendo chasquear la cuerda entre sus manos.

-¡¡IIIIHHH!- La pequeña se mete debajo de la capa de su padre y comienza a temblar.- ¿Qué os he hecho para que estéis así conmigo?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- ¡Y todavía preguntas!- Estalló el joven Kamisama.- ¡Hemos estado buscándote por horas, ya casi amanece, destruiste parte del Templo, casi te comes a Frida! Y ¿¡Todavía preguntas por que carambas me enojo contigo?

Frida, con una gota de sudor en la frente, lo miro. Lentamente, le fue quitando la cuerda de las manos y se alejó despacito. Al voltear hacia la puerta, se quedó helada mirando a la figura que allí se alzaba.

-¡Ya sabía yo que estarías causando problemas Elizabeth (Frida, para el resto del mundo)!- Dijo la figura.

Fernanda camino lentamente hacia su hermana, miro la red que acero y la cuerda y la miro siniestramente; si su mirada matara, Frida hubiese caída fulminada, y de igual forma miró al joven Kamisama; luego volteo hacia Nail-Piccolo y después al pequeño bulto que había detrás de él. Levantó la capa y se quedo mirando a la niña hecha una bolita y con ojos llorosos.

-'¡Que interesante!'- Pensó Fernanda.- 'Se vuelve niña cuando gasta energía de más.'- Mira al Namek adulto.- 'Por eso Piccolo la tiene con él, quiere enseñarle a controlarlo.'- Le voltea hacia los dos adolescentes.- Debería de darles vergüenza; en vez de fastidiar a la pobre niña, la deberían haber hecho sentir querida ¿¡¡Que clase de gente sois?- Les preguntó, enojada.

-Yo… Lo siento.- Dende mira al suelo, avergonzado.- Pero es que… vera…- No sabía como explicarse.- A destruido parte del Templo; nos ha hecho buscarla por toda la Tierra su tregua y…- Señala a Frida.- Casi se come a su hermana.- Empieza a ponerse nervioso.

-¡La hubieras dejado, mocoso! Jejeje.- Fer., camina hacia Alarian y la carga.

La mutante frotó la espalda de la pequeña Dragen mientras la mecía suavemente. A Dende, Frida y Nail, les sorprendió que el rostro siempre duro de Luisa se suavizara, mostrando una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos se enternecieran. La pequeña Kiba la miraba sin cesar y Luisa mira de nuevo a los tres individuos.

- ¿Y ya ha comido esta niña? ¡Aunque lo dudo!- Se volteó hacia los demás con rostro severo- ¡Debieron alimentarla, en vez de estarla correteando por todo el mundo!- Les reprendió.

Fernanda caminó hacia la cocina con la pequeña en brazos. Al entrar en la estancia, vio que todo estaba patas arriba; suspirando pesadamente, sentó a la niña en la periquera de Maggie y va al refrigerador, sacando de esté un bistec crudo; lo colocó frente a la pequeña fiera y sonriendo, le dice gentilmente que coma.

-¡¡¡¡DAAAAA!- Kiba coge el bistec con las manos y empieza a comérselo como los perros (A tirones).

En eso estaban cuando llegaron los demás.

-nnUU ¡Si que tenía hambre!- dice Dende, riendo un poco.- Como siempre que esta en su fase adulta, no quiere comer, pensaba que así tampoco querría.

Fernanda le da un Zape al joven namek, haciendo reír a Nail.

-¡Esto es para que aprendas mocoso!- Le regaña la mujer.- A los niños pequeños se les trata bien, aun cuando sean insoportables.- Lo toma de la gorguera, quedando frente a frente y mirándolo con sus fríos ojos verdes.- ¡Que sea la última vez que la tratas mal en esta fase! ¡Si vuelves a hacerlo, te haré sufrir interminablemente; me importa un carajo que seas o no el Dios guardián de este puto planeta! ¡¿ENTENDISTE BIEN!

-¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Grita Kiba, tirándole lo que le queda de bistec a la cabeza por estar maltratando a su hermano.- ¡Deja en paz a mi 'brother!' ¡¡¡¡GOARGGGG!- Abre la boca y una enorme llamarada sale de ella en dirección de la agresora de Kamisama.

Fernanda se quitó el bistec y se quedó mirando impasible la llamarada. (Como si fuera cámara lenta) Frida trata de salvar su hermana, pero Dende lo evita; Nail también quiere protegerla, pero es demasiado tarde, la llamarada cubre por completo a la mutante, explotando horrorosamente, lanzando al resto del grupo muy lejos y destruyendo la cocina completamente.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que el humo se disperso. Frida y Dende quedaron cerca de Piccolo, quien había vuelto a la normalidad; A tientas, llegaron al lugar donde quedaba un enorme hueco en el suelo oliendo nauseabundamente a carne quemada.

-¡¡Luisa! ¡¡Hermana! ¿¡Dónde estas?- Pregunto Frida, al borde del llanto.

Dende y Piccolo trataban de buscar el Ki de Fernanda pero era inútil, con la mirada de preocupación de Piccolo y de Terror de Dende trataron de asimilar que Fernanda había muerto.

-¡¡URG!- Kiba se lleva las manos al estómago.- ¡¡URG!- Se levanta del suelo y mira hacia el agujero.- 'No la he podido matar.'- Dijo de Drageniano.- 'Esa llamarada iba sin mucha temperatura…'- Se deja caer al suelo del agotamiento que sentía.

-JAJAJAJA ¡Así es, mocosa! ¡Sabía que te debilitarías con ese ataque, solo tenía que tocar los botones adecuados en el momento justo!- Al voltear, el trío vio a Fernanda con su traje de combate en modalidad defensiva (un aura púrpura la cubre como un escudo.)

Frida, al verla, corrió hacia ella llorando, Luisa la abrazó diciéndole que todo estaba bien, Dende reía contento y Piccolo se secó la frente con una mano; esa mujer siempre asustaba.

-¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?- Preguntó incrédulo Dende.- Quiero decir, esa llamarada habría matado a cualquiera.

-Estuve en una misión de espionaje en el Planeta Vrakc, que es 1.000.000 de veces más caliente que el Sol; sus pobladores saben controlar su temperatura enfriando su sangre hasta el punto de congelación; como soy de sangre fría, puedo hacer lo mismo, por eso no morí, y también gracias a mi traje.- Explicó Fernanda, mirando ala pequeña inconsciente.

La cargó y le pidió a Piccolo que la llevara a su habitación para que durmiera mejor; ambos adultos se van con su preciada carga, dejando a los adolescentes confundidos.

-¿En cuantos lugares ha estado tu hermana, Frida?- Pregunto Dende, mirándola.

-¡¡Ufff…! Si te contara.- Le respondió la chica.- Aunque yo solo he estado en Thundera. Luisa ha viajado a muchas partes como mercenaria de la Organización de Control Interplanetario (OCI). Ha estado en la constelación KL-100, que su atmósfera es 100 veces superior a la de Júpiter, también en el Planeta selva Mariong-15 salvando a sus habitantes de la invasión de un grupo de Freezer… Solo puedo decirte que cuando ella regresa de una misión, siempre hacemos fiesta, tal vez no tenga poderes como el Masenko del Sr. Piccolo o transformarse en Súper-Saiyans como Vegeta o Goku, pero tiene ahínco y coraje por vivir y ella dice que eso hace a cualquiera un peleador sin que sepas dar un solo golpe.

- Mmmm... Si mi hermana supiera que Luisa estuvo en su planeta natal, la mataría a preguntas. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos de ello.- Dende se concentra, extiende sus manos y, después de un destello, la cocina vuelve a su estado anterior.- por ahora no le digamos nada ¿¿vale?- Dice sonriendo.- No quiero que mi hermana se marche otra vez a recorrer el universo buscando a los suyos.

-¿Te refieres a Mariong-15?- Los adolescentes voltean sorprendidos, para encontrarse con Fernanda.

-Sí.- Dende asiente.- Mi hermana, aunque proviene de un universo paralelo al nuestro, es de ese planeta.- Aclara.

Fernanda cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos molesta.

-Dende, lo que te contó Frida es parte de la verdad; fui espía, se escucho rumores de que la gente de ahí se había proclamado en contra de las leyes Intergalácticas; ni siquiera se respetaban las suyas propias.- Fernanda mira fieramente a otro lado- Fue una pena lo que sucedió después.

-¿¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Dende, esperándose lo peor.

Fernanda saco una cerveza de la nevera, la abrió y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una silla.

- ¡Niño, no tienes que preguntarme que sucedió!- Le respondió.- Tú sabes bien que la OCI no se anda con miramientos cuando un planeta no sigue las reglas, eran personas perversas, ¡Ni siquiera los niños eran buenos! Cuando informe a las oficinas generales, enviaron un batallón especial. ¡Trate! ¡Te juro que trate de evitarlo! pero...- Se lleva las manos al rostro, Frida paso saliva apretándose nerviosamente las manos y mirando pálida a Dende, que estaba de igual manera.

- ¿No me diga que los mataron a todos?- Pregunto el joven Kamisama, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Luisa seguía con las manos en la cara, se las quitó y miró a Dende fijamente a los ojos, se levantó hasta quedar frente a él; con su mano izquierda acaricio su suave mejilla, en sus ojos había tanto pesar, los cerró de nuevo agachando la cabeza.

-Jajajaja ¡Mocoso, menso! Te la creíste toda ¡Jajajaja! Por eso este planeta esta como esta Jajajaja- Dende y Frida se fueron de espaldas, cuando se levantaron Luisa seguía carcajeándose a lagrima viva- Debes Jajaja a…aprender...a no dar todo por hecho Jajajaja- se retira de la cocina aun oyéndose el eco de su risotada

- ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel!- Preguntó Dende, la borde del llanto.

- Ahora ya sabes lo que tengo que soportar ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! ¡¡¡Estábamos con el alma en un hilo y tú sales con tus horribles cosas! ¡¡¡Estas loca, Luisa Fernanda!- Una nueva risa los hizo voltear.

Piccolo también se reía de su inocencia y debería felicitar a esa mujer por tener semejante imaginación, por un momento se la había creído; le da una palmada a Dende en la espalda y a Frida le acaricia la cabeza para tranquilizarlos pero ellos estaban furiosos por todo lo que habían pasado y de pilón que ella se burlara de ellos, era imperdonable.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve a burlarse de esta forma tan cruel de mi hermanita?- Dijo encabronado- ¡¡¡Ella no se merece que le hagan esto!- Iba a salir detrás de Fernanda pero Piccolo lo coge por la gorguera para detenerlo.- ¡Suélteme Sr. Piccolo! ¡Luisa se ha burlado de Kibita! ¡¡¡Y eso no lo pienso tolerar en este templo!- Solo le faltaba echar fuego por la boca como su hermana.

Fernanda se colocó detrás de Dende (la ventaja de no tener ki). Cuando voltea, Fernanda lo abraza, rodeándolo de los brazos para que no la empujara.

- Pequeña peste, si te hice esto fue para que aprendieras una lección: tú y tu hermana son los únicos en la vida; no contamos ni Piccolo, ni los demás Z-Senshi, ni la humanidad, ni mi familia y mucho menos yo, lo que te dije no lo hice con afán de burlarme de tu hermana, sino para que comprendieras lo mucho que vales para ella y lo mucho que debe valer para ti; ella lo demostró casi calcinándome y tu queriendo ponerme en mi lugar.- Pero Dende se soltó y le dio tremendo bofetón en el rostro.

Fernanda no se mueve, ni siquiera se toca la mejilla ahora roja e hinchada, en sus ojos solo hay algo parecido a la melancolía, al cansancio de una larga vida, Dende sigue molesto pero no le dice nada, Piccolo y Frida se quedan viendo sin moverse.

-¡Mi hermana ha pasado por muchas penalidades para que Usted se burle de esta forma de ella!- Dijo con la voz quebrada y apunto de llorar.- Ha estado buscando por todo el universo a los suyos, a su especie, y no los ha encontrado.- Baja la cabeza.- Me entristece mucho que no los encuentre, pero más aun el que puedan separarnos.- Levántala la vista y mira con reproche a la mutante.- ¡No quiero volver a oírla otra vez burlándose de ella; si lo hace...!- Levanta un puño.- ¡Juro que yo mismo la mandare a su lugar de origen!- Sale de la cocina hecho una pequeña furia.

Frida se va detrás de Dende y Piccolo iba a llamarlo cuando una mano en el hombro lo detiene; Fernanda lo mira y le dice con la cabeza que lo deje ir, el Namek mayor aspira una bocanada de aire.

- Sé que tú no quisiste burlarte pero… ¿Porqué está rara historia?- Dijo el Namek sin comprender.

- Piccolo, fui una estupida al comportarme así.- Se excuso la mutante.- Tienes razón, no quería burlarme de ellos, pero al menos he redirigido la atención de Dende hacia su hermana y ahora tengo esto.- Piccolo se acerca hacia la mano de Luisa y detecta un pequeñísimo pedacito de uña de la mano con que Dende la golpeó. Ella sacó un pequeño aparato redondo, que comenzó a emitir una especie de información binaria.- Esto es un localizador multidimensional, es capaz de encontrar a cualquier ser de otra galaxia; pensaba al principio usarlo en encontrar saiyan's, pero me es ahora más importante encontrar a la especie de Alarian.- Mirándolo preocupada.- Piccolo, esa niña tiene un poder superior incluso al de Goku, a pesar de no conocerlo bien, si ella no puede controlarlo será la perdición del universo.

- Y… ¿No te era más fácil tomar una muestra de ADN?

Niega la mujer con la cabeza- Tenía que obtener una parte de su poder: Alarian con su llamarada y Dende con el golpe que me dio; tenía que sacar un poco de la furia de ambos

-Encoge los hombros- Ahora si mezclamos el ADN podríamos encontrar otras especies.

- ¿Te refieres…?- Se aventuró a preguntar el Namek.

- Quizás los Nameks y los Dragens se mezclaron y por eso Alarian no los puede encontrar por ser ella de sangre pura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara ese localizador en encontrar a los dragens?- Pregunta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ya!

Fernanda mirando perpleja el instrumento...

-No... No puedes ser posible...- Mirando a Piccolo.- ¡Están aquí, en la tierra!

- Eso es imposible.- Dijo, perplejo.- Si eso fuera posible¿Cómo es que nunca los hemos visto?

- No... No lo se... Yo tampoco lo entiendo.- De pronto algo la congela.- ¡Dios mío...!

- ¿Qué pasa?

Fernanda no lo escucha, activa su reloj pulsera.

- Tío Donatello, soy Fernanda ¡Sí, estoy en la tierra! Tío Don. ¡Escúchame bien! Quiero un reporte detallado con las muestras de ADN que te enviare.- Pulsa un botón y la información vuela hacia la computadora central de Donatello.

La ninja tortuga lo recibe y comienza a teclear la información; Luisa, por su parte, empieza a sudar frío esperando la respuesta golpea su corazón y su cerebro.

-"¡Luisa tengo cosas más valiosas que hacer! ¡Te he pasado la información, no sé porque te preocupa tanto, es solo ADN de mutante!"- La comunicación se cierra.

-¿¡Có-cómo que solo es ADN de mutante?- Dijo Piccolo incrédulo- ¡Alarian es pura de sangre; eso ya lo hemos comprobado Bulma y yo muchas veces!.

- Ya lo sé, pero mira en el transcurso de la historia en la tierra se ha dado avistamiento de ovnis, extraterrestres que se yo, hasta en la Biblia lo demuestra, ponte a pensar en esto, Dragens mezclándose con humanos y en la historia se les denomino brujas, hechiceros poseídos, adivinos psíquicos y ahora mutantes… Piccolo, los Dragens y quizás alguna ínfima parte de Nameks se mezclaron con los humanos No fue la notoriedad inmediata, tal vez los genes humanos eran dominantes pero con el tiempo empezaron a brotar por todos lados- Luisa aspiraba y hablaba rápidamente sin importarle que el Namek entendiera algo y se sienta de golpe en el piso.- ¡No puedo creerlo todo este tiempo la niña buscando a su gente y resulta que están aquí! Jajajaja- De pronto se calla pensando si Dende podría haber escuchado. Se levanta de golpe y encara al namek adulto.- Piensa en esto Piccolo, Alarian es pura de sangre sin enfermedades terrícolas ni virus de ningún tipo, seria el renacimiento de su raza y... –mirandolo con burla- Aparte Bulma es humana ¿Tú crees que un mutante en su sano juicio dejaría que examinaran su sangre? ¡Por favor!

- U¬¬ Se nota que tú no estuviste el día que le sacamos sangre.- Piccolo la mira de reojo.- Un poco más y la Corp. Cáp. ya no existe.

- ¿Lo ves? Y... ¿Ahora como se lo vamos a decir? Espera a una aldea repleta como ella y a cambio recibirá a mutantes peludos, otros con piel escamosa, otros lanzando fuego y otras cosas más.

- ¡No lo sé!- Piccolo baja la cabeza.- Toda su vida a estado esperando algo que no existe. Le partiré el corazón cuando se lo diga.

Un ruido en la puerta de la cocina hace que los dos miren hacia allí.

-No... No... Eso no es cierto.- Kiba se lleva las manos a los oídos y mueve la cabecita rápidamente hacia los lados, como intentando sacar de ella la información que acababa de recibir.- ¡¡¡¡No es cierto!- Gritó antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡¡¡Alarian!- Gritó Piccolo, corriendo tras la pequeña.

-¡¡¡Maldición! ¡¡¡¡Kiba, detente ahora!- Rugió Fernanda, corriendo también tras ella.

Kiba salió fuera del edificio. Empezó a emitir energía y echar fuego por la boca; las llamas la rodean y, con un destello, vuelve a su estado adulta; con otro destello, se convierte en dragón y sale volando hacia la tierra.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ha dónde ira ahora? ¡¡Iré detrás de ella!- Luisa activa la modalidad área volando a toda velocidad, sin poder Piccolo detenerla- "Tengo que detenerla, tengo que hablar con ella"- Se decía Fernanda mentalmente tratando de darle alcance.

Casi llegaba hasta ella cuando noto que estaban en medio del mar, que solo era una mancha turquesa por la velocidad a la que iba; sin previo aviso Alarian giró sobre su eje y empezó a ascender, escupiendo fuego. Cuando sobrepasa las capas superiores del cielo, la energía se le acaba y, volviendo a ser una niña pequeña, cae hacia el océano en picado.

-¡¡¡Nooo!- Grito Fernanda lanzándose rápidamente.

Logra atrapar a la pequeña justo a tiempo, por el esfuerzo Luisa sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía y se arqueo, vomitando sangre; sin importarle, se dirigió de nuevo al Templo Sagrado, ahí Piccolo le ayudaría a encontrar una mejor solución. Mientras volaba con la pequeña en brazos observaba el rostro triste, tragando saliva seguía volando con atardecer de fondo.

-"¡Je! Hasta yo me encabronaría el saber que soy pariente de un mutante"

En cuestión de una hora aterrizo en el Templo, le entrego a Piccolo de nuevo la pequeña y llamó a Dende y a Frida para hablar con ellos, después se separó para hacer algo importante.

Unas horas más tarde...

Todo un grupo de mutantes de varios aspectos y tamaños estaba afuera esperando en la habitación de Alarian; Donatello hacia una lista mental de todos sus conocidos y viejos amigos y se maravillaba de la noticia de saber que eran una raza superior a la humana

- Voy a ver si sigue durmiendo.- Dijo Piccolo, entrando en la habitación con cuidado.

Algunos eran de apariencia humana, otros de piel verdosa y otros tenia un aspecto fiero que contrastaba con la amabilidad de sus acciones, pero cada uno guardaba un poder indescriptible lo que los hacia temidos y odiados.

Fernanda había llegado, se mantenía alejada del grupo, ni siquiera dejaba acercársele Frida, tenía una lata de refresco de cola y se había tomado una pastilla de Sidolid la migraña la estaba matando y apenas estaba a la mitad de la broncona que se venia encima, dando otro sorbo camino hacia la orilla del templo sagrado observando a la tierra desde las alturas.

Dentro de la habitación, Kibita seguía durmiendo en su cama. De vez en cuando se giraba o emitía un sonido agudo, lo que obligaba a Piccolo a taparse los oídos.

- Kibita, despierta ya.- Le dijo Piccolo dulcemente, cargándola.

- "Si me lanzara ahora mismo sin mi traje, nadie lamentaría mi ausencia"- Pensó Fernanda, aspirando el fresco aire y de pronto sintió que algo pasaba pues la gente se movía, curiosa camino a donde estaba la muchedumbre.

-¿Ya despertó Alarian?- Preguntó Fernanda al joven Kamisama, que se encontraba en la puerta del salón.

-Algo así.- Dijo, sonriendo, viendo a su hermana escondida detrás de Piccolo.

-¿¿Qui-quienes son todo estos, Papiccolo?- preguntó la pequeña, asomando la cabeza por detrás de la capa del namek.

Fernanda llamó a uno de los mutantes, que era un ser tan grande como Piccolo de fieros ojos amarillos y alas de dragón; al ver a la pequeña, sonrió dulcemente, mostrándole una mano larga y grácil.

-¿Por qué no sales de detrás mía y lo compruebas por ti misma, Kiba?- Le respondió Piccolo.

La pequeña empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente. No es que le dieran miedo, solo que no le gustaba ver tantas personas y, mucho menos, que le estuvieran mirando.

Fernanda se apretó las manos por detrás, muerta de miedo, hablando en inglés les indico a algunos que salieran excepto al primer mutante, quien seguía sonriéndole a la pequeña, Luisa se acerco.

-Alarian.- Llamó la atención de la niña.- Él es Marcos y es... UNO de tu GENTE.

- ¿Uno? ¿De mi gente?- dijo, mirando al hombre.- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Fernanda sintió una punzada de dolor ya bastante conocido, pero ignorándolo puso una rodilla en el suelo y miro a Alarian.

-Escucha pequeña, hemos buscado a tu gente, ellos ya son distintos a los que conocías, todos cambiamos y ellos -mirándolos- ellos te han estado buscando también...

-¿¿De verdad?- Preguntó asomándose más detrás de su poste particular. Durante unos segundos miró a Marcos, pero apartó la mirada al ver que él le mira y sonríe.- 'Papiccolo. No pasara nada si salgo ¿Verdad?'- Le preguntó a Piccolo en Namekiano.

-'Pues claro que no.'- Le respondió de la misma manera, poniéndola delante de él.

Fernanda suspira y llama a otro mutante quien es una hermosa joven de cabello dorado, y muy hermosa, etérea, se dobla un poco y le sonríe a la pequeña.

- Hola preciosa mi nombres es Alaria, es parecido al tuyo; Tengo una hijita de tu edad.- Se acaricia el vientre - y un bebito al que llamare Duncan

-Eeehhh... Ho-hola.- dijo, pasando rápidamente por el lado de Dende.- 'hermano.'- le suplico con la mirada.- '¿¿Qué esta pasando aquí?'

-Tú estabas buscando a tu gente ¿no es cierto?- Dijo Fernanda.- Bueno, yo te he encontrado a unos cuantos, les platique de tí y están emocionados de conocerte- le susurro y se puso de pie -y afuera hay mas gente, niño y niñas como tú.

-¿¡Tanta?- dijo asombrada.- ¡No puede ser posible!- Meneó la cabeza hacia los lados.- No son como yo.

-Luisa, no creo que sea buena idea, que tal si los rechaza, no creo que sea justo para nuestra gente, porque lo es también.- Le dijo Donatello a Fernanda, quien lo miró; sabía que tenía razón, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que Alarian merecía conocer a su gente.

-Alarian, mira tus manos –La pequeña Dragen obedece- ¿Has notado que tus dedos son diferentes? Lo mismo pasa con la gente, todos cambiamos, yo soy distinta de mis hermanas, de mis padres y son mi familia, todos los que estamos aquí somos familia, incluyendo a Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Momo… El parecido no es importante, sino el calor, el amor y compañía que nos brindamos unos a otros ¿entiendes verdad?- Le dijo la mutante.

-No mucho.- sonrió la pequeña y se acercó a Piccolo.- ¡Papi! ¿Vienes conmigo afuera? Quiero ver como son los demás.- Ya le empieza a picar la curiosidad típica de los dragens

Fernanda se hace a un lado dejándolos pasar, al levantar la vista ve el reproche en los ojos de Donatello, aspirando lo ignora y sigue a Namek y Dragen. La multitud era enorme, mínimo había ahí 200 personas entre adultos, jóvenes y niños, todos conversaban amigablemente, algunos se daban abrazos fraternos como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, algunos niños saludaban a gritos a Fernanda y ella los saludaba levantando la mano, los pequeños al mirar a Kiba, se acercaron para conocerla.

- ¡Hola! Tú te llamas Alarian ¿¡cierto?- dijo un niñito de cabellos verdes y piel tan blanca como la nieve cuyos ojos rojos parecían de fuego.- Mi nombre es Dante y ella mi hermana Erika.- Una niña exacta a su hermano salvo por el cabello recogido en 2 coletas.

- Yo soy Mildred y tengo 9 años.- Mostrando un sonrisa con algunos dientes faltantes.- ¿Tú cuantos años tienes?

- Nas-nasterioque.- dijo Kiba en Drageniano.- Tengo... 264 años.- echando una cuenta rápida.- pero ahora solo tengo 6.

-Ooohhh- Dijeron los 3 niños de la sorpresa.

- Jejejeje Para un Dragen no es difícil llegar a esa edad.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Te puedo llamar Nassie? me gusta tu nombre.- Le preguntó Duncan.

-¿¿Nassie? ¿¿Por qué me quieres llamar así?-

Fernanda mirando a lo lejos sonreía la escena, ya estaba dando los primeros pasos, después todo seria mas fácil, se recargo en la columna, se sentía cansada

-Pues se oye bonito ¿A ti no te gusta?- pregunto el niño con cierto temor al rechazo.

-nn Puedes llamarme como quieras. Jejejeje ya tengo otro nombre.- dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Súbitamente un paso cimbro el suelo, ahí estaba una mutante de aproximadamente 5 mts de altura y tan gorda como un tanque, al mirar hacia abajo y localizar a Alarian, se llevo las manos al pecho con estrellitas múltiples en los ojos.

-¡Oh, rayos! ¿Quien invito a la gorda Mae? ¡¡¡Ella ni siquiera es Dragen!-Fernanda se levantó torpemente, pero no logro evitar que la gorda Mae cargara a Alarian con "sumo cuidado" y la llenara de besos.

-Mua… Mua… Mua… ¡Pero si eres una preciosidad! Mua… Mua… Mua…- Mae seguía besuqueando a la pobre niña quien hacia esfuerzos por zafarse y haciendo muecas de asco (bueno quien no) Fernanda trataba de llegar a ellas.

-¡¡¡¡GOARGGG!- Gritó la niña, transformándome de improviso en dragón y volando hacia el cielo, llevándome conmigo a los niños que tenia cerca.

-¡¡¡Nooo! ¡¡¡Alarian, vuelve!- grita Piccolo, saliendo tras ella.

-¡¡¡¡Ay, nooo! ¡¡¡¡Otra vez nooo!- Dijo Fernanda, mirando a Mae- ¡¡¡Aaarrgggh! ¡¡¡¡¡Pero cuando vuelva Mae te juro por dios que te mato!

Volando Namek y Mutante detrás de ellos, escuchaban los gritos de terror; Fernanda volaba más lento pues su traje estaba un poco averiado, Piccolo iba más adelante casi a la par del dragón, al mirar mejor noto que Duncan, Mildred y Erika reían felices por su aventura. Piccolo casi se iba de espalda al mirarlos.

-¡¡Alarian, por favor detente, vuelve con esos niños!- Le dijo Piccolo.

-¡¡¡¡Por lo que más quieras Alarian regresa. Matare a la gorda es una promesa pero por favor vuelve!- Fernanda iba casi alcanzándolos.

-¡¡ALARIAN, DETENTE!- Grito Dende desde la Plataforma Celeste.

En eso varios mutantes alados y no alados se aproximaron al enorme dragon, lo encerraron y entre todos comenzaron a emitir un fulgor dorado, en unos segundos Alarian volvió a su estado normal y fueron atrapados por los demás adultos antes de caer al piso.

¡¡¡Hermana!- grita el joven Kamisama corriendo hacia el mutante que la traía en brazos.- ¡¡¡Kibita, Kibita, despierta!- La carga en brazos y la zarandea un poco.

Mmmm...- Kiba se medio despierto.- '¿¿Qué ha pasado?'- preguntó en Namekiano.

-Menos mal.-dijeron Piccolo y Dende a la vez mientras se llevan una mano al pecho y suspiran.

Fernanda, furiosa, se acerca a la gorda Mae y de un derechazo que cualquier campeón boxístico haría envidiar la manda lejos de la plataforma mientras le gritaba obscenidades

-Wow! Quiero volver a subirme al dragón- dijo el pequeño Duncan. Su hermana y amiguita le secundaron dando de grititos y vueltas, cerca de ahí dos Nameks y una mutante quizás una vez en sus vidas coincidieron en una palabra:

**¡¡¡NO!**

Anochecía cuando todo se empezaba a tranquilizar, algunos mutantes se despedían de los Nameks con un apretón de mano y se despedían de Alarian con dulces palabras y diciéndole que la visitarían más seguido, Fernanda sentada en un sillón, se moría de sueño y cabeceaba de vez en cuando.

- Ascalasmer.- dijo Kiba, despidiéndose de los últimos mutantes.- Ufff... me muero de sueño.- dijo, entrando en el salón y tirándose sobre la alfombra.

- Ya somos 2 -Piccolo bostezo- Bueno Alarian, dime ¿Qué te pareció tu día?

-Mmmm... ¡Entretenido! nn no pensaba que los míos hubieran cambiado tanto en estos últimos 2 siglos jejejeje...- se quedo dormida en el suelo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dice Dende cargando a la pequeña Dragen.- mañana podríamos ir a visitar a tu familia ¿No Luisa?- dice sonriendo.

-¿A cual de todas? ¿A la thunderiana o la mutante? o a la...- Fernanda se levanta del sillon y abraza a los pequeños Namek y Dragen, duran así un buen rato, luisa besa la cabeza de Dende y la frente de Alarian sin soltarlos, levanta la vista y se topa con la de un apuesto Namek, Frida se une al abrazo y así duran mucho tiempo.

-La mutante- sonríe Dende.

Mmmm… Niño pues que desmadre se va a hacer- dice Fernanda. Acaricia el cabello de Alarian.- Dende lamento haberte hecho sentir mal en la mañana, no fue ni será nunca mi intención burlarme de tu hermana... ni de ti.

-Mmmm... Papi... Quiero ir con los míos.- dice Kiba en sueños.

-No, la culpa fue mía.- Dende niega con la cabeza.

-No, fue mía.- dice Fernanda.

-No. No tuve que haberme comportado de aquella manera.

-Pero… Te ofusque. Así que la culpa es mía.

-Pero, yo soy el Kamisama de este planeta, y debo de ser más comprensible y...- le guiña un ojo a Fernanda.- menos crédulo.

-Pero si tú eres todo candor y dulzura y no debo "pervertirte", así que la culpa es mía Dende-

Piccolo y Frida se miran uno al otro en silencio.

Piccolo le quito a Dende de los brazos la pequeña Dragen, que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Al sentir el calor inconfundible de su padre, Kiba se acurrucó en sus brazos y se agarro a la camisa del guerrero.

-¡Mejor vamonos ya todos a dormir!- Piccolo sale del salón.- Kibita se despertara dentro de unas horas muerta de hambre.- mira a todos.- y yo no pienso ser su desayuno. -Fernanda y Dende ríen quedamente y lo siguen, pero Frida detiene al joven Kamisama del brazo.

-Oye, Dende, fue increíble la forma como cuidaste de tu hermana, me siento muy orgullosa de ti.- Le dice Frida sonrojada a Dende.

-Jejejeje- Dende se sonroja.- Solo me comportó como el hermano mayor que soy por ahora.

-¡Bueno mientras no te comportes como Luisa, todo esta bien!- Frida, de pronto, se queda callada y mira hacia el suelo moviendo un poco su pierna derecha y sin màs le da un fugaz beso en los labios a Dende que lo dejo sorprendido- ¡¡Buenas noches!- Grito y después se escucho dando un portazo de su habitación.

Dende, por unos instantes, se quedo paralizado; luego se llevo una mano a los labios y se puso rojo como tomate.

-¿Qué le sucede, Kamisama?- le pregunta Mr. Momo al muchacho cuando lo ve parado en el pasillo.

¡Nada, nada!- Dende se pone más rojo aun y se marcha para su habitación.

En la lejanía 2 sombras miraban la escena divertidos, Fernanda lucía cansada, mejor dicho extenuada pero una sonrisa en sus labios fulguraba, Piccolo también sonreía aunque un poco menos y tenia los brazos cruzados.

-¡Quien lo dijera, apenas tiene 15 años y ya es todo un donjuán!- susurró Fernanda.

-¡Ese Dende!-Piccolo -sonriendo, menea la cabeza hacia los lados.- ¡Que voy hacer con él!- Se gira y se marcha hacia su habitación.- ¡Que se las apaña el solito, yo no pienso echarle una mano en esto!- Se para y mira a la mutante; sonríe sinceramente.- ¿Vienes mi querida Fernanda?

- ¡Por supuesto mi dulce Piccolo!- Fernanda sonríe.

Piccolo le extiende un brazo galantemente para que ella se enganchara en él. Una vez cogiditos del brazo, los dos adultos se marchan hacia su habitación compartida.

Cuando cierran la puerta, se oye levemente un chasquido y se abre otra, de donde sale una traviesa Alarian y se queda viendo al publico

¡Uuuuuyyyyyy!- Dice emocionada la pequeña.- ¡¡¡Todo esta funcionando a pedir de boca! ¿Qué pasara con esos 4? Mmmh -Frotándose la barbilla pensativa- ¡Eso se lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos! ¡¡¡Bye!- Cierra la puerta y se va a dormir.

Fin.


End file.
